The Only Thing
by booshcat1
Summary: The only thing holding Maya back from Miles is herself. Will she stop denying her feelings for him when he's around? Maya has Tristan supporting her and so many other people trying to stop her. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Alright, so, I really wanted to start this story earlier than I originally expected. School is starting on the 5th, and I still have to finish a reflection, school shop, and I have quite a bit of plans this week and next week! That being said, I'll update when I get a chance. I will go down with Matlingsworth, so this will obviously be a matlingsworth story! Hope you all enjoy, xoxo.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own degrassi.**

* * *

Maya walked through the doors of Degrassi with Tristan by her side. Everything that happened in Paris stays in Paris, or so she hopes.

Tristan leaned in a bit closer to her. "So, what are you gonna do about Miles?" He asked her in a low tone, so the students scrambling past them couldn't hear. They stopped when they reached Maya's locker.

"Look Tris, I don't know. I thought he liked me, but he probably doesn't. So I'm not holding my breath." She said, grabbing a few books out of the small locker. "Maya. He totes likes you! Why do you think he felt the need to announce him breaking up with Zoe?!" Tristan replied, practically bouncing up and down.

"And why do you think he felt the need to announce that Zoe had a crazy idea he was into me? Emphasis on crazy?" She said, slamming her locker shut. "Let's not focus on that, let's focus on making this year the best one yet." Maya added with a huge grin as they started to walk down the hall again.

"Alright, but this year would be _soooo_ much better with a certain billionaire bad boy in your life!" He joked with his usual sassy tone. Maya laughed and shook her head. "Let's get to French before we're late."

As Tristan and Maya took their usual seats, they heard a familiar voice from the front of the room. Tristan's face lit up and he looked at Maya with a huge grin, as she just turned to him and rolled her eyes at his childish behavior. "Tris, chill." She said, as Miles Hollingsworth walked over to them.

"I called your names, and you ignore me? I'm offended." He says with sarcastic hurt spread across his face.

"We didn't hear you.. sorry Miles! Looks like we all have French together, how fun!" Tristan said, the grin still fresh on his face.

"Looks like we do." Miles replied to Tristan before turning to Maya, who was scribbling nonsense down in one of her notebooks. "Matlin, do I even get a hello?"

Maya looks up, and cocked her head just a little. "Hello Miles, how are you this very fine day?" Sarcasm rolled off her tongue as she spoke to him.

"Ouch, you could be a bit more sincere." Miles replied, smirking as he turned around in his seat, class was beginning.

Tristan leaned in to whisper to her. "Being a bitch to your crush won't do anything for you, dear Maya." He said, before focusing back on Madame.

Maya sighed and shook her head at herself. _It's so hard to act nice around him, he probably doesn't even like me.. I'd just be wasting my time. _

After class Miles turned back to the two. "So Maya, where are you headed next?" He asked, with his usual charm. "English. With Tris." She replied, picking up her books and papers.

"What a shame, I have math. See you around." And with that, the boy was gone.

Tristan did a little dance. "See! He _does_ like you!" Maya shook her head. "Tris, don't be silly. There's a difference between being nice and liking someone." She replied, although she was secretly hoping he was right.

"Yes, there is. And that was not just being nice." Tristan said, winking.

Maya laughed. "What happened to focusing on school? We need to get to English."

"Fine, fine. School." Tristan said with a pouty face.

"Hey Maya, Tris, wait up!" A voice from behind them called. Maya knew that voice. Tristan knew that voice. He sighed in disgust before him and Maya turned around to face the boy.

"Zig, what do you want?" He hissed. "We're going to be late."

* * *

This is a pretty short chapter, but hey. Review and let me know what you think so far! If I get enough reviews I'll try to update within a few days for you guys. I won't be looking for a lot of reviews too often, I'd just like to know what you guys think of this and if you're interested in reading more. :)

Of course Zig, Tris, Zoe, and Winston will be in this! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello hello! First of all, thank you so much for all the positive reviews, follows, and favorites! It means so much to me. All your feedback made me anxious to write another chapter for you guys so here it is! **

* * *

Zig took a few steps closer to them, Tristan's hostility not phasing him. He's used to it, and knows he deserves every ounce of it. "I wanted to say hey, and ask how Paris was. Maya, how are things going?" He asked, with a small smile on his lips.

Maya looked at him, her face expressionless. "It was _wonderful_, thanks for asking. And I'm fine." She snapped with the same tone she used with Miles earlier, only this time, she wasn't joking around.

Tristan grabbed Maya by the shoulders and turned her around. He turned to look back at Zig. "If you'd excuse us, we have a class to get to." Tris said flatly, leaving Zig alone in the now empty hallway.

Maya's anger flared as she walked down the hall. _He kissed me. He hit on me while I was with Cam. He told Cam to get out of my life. Cam killed himself after he said that. He is nothing to me. _"Maya, we're here, come on." Tristan's voice rang through her head as she snapped out of her thoughts. "Sorry." She muttered.

"Don't let Zig bother you. You're better off not hanging around him, he's a big boy, he'll find new friends." Tristan said, obviously still annoyed by Zig as well. Maya nodded as they took their seats next to Winston.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked him as she put her books on the table. Winston laughed a bit. "Well, you missed the drama-queen's melt down." He whispered, as the teacher walked back into the classroom. Maya and Tristan focused their gaze on him. "What happened?"

"_A Zoe Rivas original_, aka throwing drinks on people. Poor teacher didn't even see it coming." He said, laughing a bit.

"Oh Zoe, always _so_ classy." Maya joked. "She sure is something." Tris added.

After one more grueling class they finally had lunch. Tristan and Maya had grabbed their food and were heading to a table to sit down at. "Ugh, you'd think they'd give us at least a tiny break on work the first day of school!" Tristan complained as they set their food down.

Maya laughed. "I know, I'll probably be up all night finishing the homework we got already, and there's still a few more classes!" Tristan's focus went off of Maya and to two people approaching from behind her. He wiggled his shoulders up and down a bit. "Oooh! Look who's coming this way!" He said in a high pitched voice. Maya turned around in her chair to face Miles and Winston. "Anyone sitting here?" Miles asked.

"Nope! They're totally free!" Tris eagerly answered. "Awesome." Winston said as he took a seat next to Tristan, seeing as Miles had already planted his stuff down next to Maya.

Maya looked past Tristan and spotted a jealous-looking Zoe Rivas glaring at her from across the cafeteria. "Well someone's looking extra angry today." She told the table, tilting her head in Zoe's direction.

Miles laughed. "Told you you should watch your back." Maya turned and looked at him. "And why is that again?" She shot back.

"Zoe thinks that I'm into you, crazy, right?" Miles replied. _Wrong. Oh, so very wrong. _He thought. But he couldn't admit that. Not yet, probably not anytime soon.

Maya turned back to face Tristan. "Yeah, _hilarious_." She said, trying not to sound disappointed. But she sucks at hiding things. _Told you Tris, why would he ever like me? _

Tristan laughed at Miles. "That's a lie and you know it. We all saw the way you looked at Maya that night in Paris, we all see the extra effort you put into talking to her. You're just as bad as hiding things as she is. Right, Chewy?" He blurted out. Miles' face turned red, and Maya's did the same. _Leave it to you, Tris. _

"I..uh..um.." Winston stuttered. What was he supposed to say? Blurt out his best friend's secret?

* * *

**And that's it for today! I actually wrote this last night since I'm going to be out all day today, but I still wanted to update for you guys. The next update will be in a few days, though. :)**

**Go Tristan! haha.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, thanks for all the awesome reviews! They motivate me to write more. Those chapters were short and I knew it, but I'm going to start making longer ones, they will just be spread out a bit more because school starts next week! **

* * *

Winston saw all eyes at their table fall on him. He looked at Miles, who gave him almost a death glare. Maya looked in his direction and was confused by Miles' facial expression.

Winston shook his head. "That's crazy, Miles doesn't like Maya like that. Just friends." He said flatly, nervously looking between friends.

Maya stood up and threw her trash away. "I, uh, should get going. Forgot I had extra work to do for some classes. I'll catch up with you guys later." She said, making sure her voice didn't crack. _Why should she care? He's just a stupid boy._

Tristan looked disgustedly at Miles. "You're a piece of work." He said, getting up and following Maya, careful not to lose her.

Miles held his head in his hands. "She made it obvious she didn't like me, why is she so upset?"

Winston shrugged. "Maybe she's better at hiding things than we give her credit for."

"Well what do I do now? She probably hates me." Miles said, looking up at Winston. Winston almost winced at the expression of pain on Miles' face.. He's never looked like that. "You'll have to make her change her mind."

Maya walked to her locker and threw all of her books in there, as she heard Tristan walking up behind her. She turned around to face him. "See, Tris, I told you. I was fine thinking that there was a chance he may _actually_ like me back, but you had to go and say all of that. It's pointless."

Tristan shook his head. "No Maya, he's lying and I know it. There's no way he doesn't like you." He sighed. "Patience Maya, patience."

"No Tris, I'm done. He was the first guy I've liked since Cam, and it didn't work out. So maybe it's not meant to be. But I have to go, so I'll talk to you later." Maya replied, turning on her heels. A tear began to roll down her cheek and she wiped it away with her head down, turning around a corner. She bumped into someone and wobbled back. "Oh, sorry!" She muttered before looking up.

"Maya? Are you okay? Have you been crying?" _Zig. Fantastic. _He looked into her eyes as she stood there.

"I'm fine, just, leave me alone." She said, coldly.

"No Maya, I'm not leaving. You're not okay."

Maya's anger flared. "Zig. I'm not in the mood. So either you leave on your own, or I make you leave." She said, clearly pissed off.

"Maya-" Zig was cut off by someone behind Maya.

"Look, she said leave, so I suggest leaving." Miles said, approaching the two from behind Maya. "Now."

"I'm sorry, are you her new rich boy bodyguard?" Zig snapped. "Fine, have it your way." He remarked, turning around and walking away.

Miles turned to Maya. "So what's the deal with him anyway?"

Maya shook her head. "Like you even care. I just can't be around him, it's not good for me to be around him, I just- I just can't.." She trailed off, stepping back from Miles.

Miles extended a palm in her direction, "Maya.."

"I can't be here right now, I just, need to go." She said, rushing around the corner and headed straight for her house. She can't be here. She can't cry over Cam, not here. She can't think about the fact that if Zig had backed off Cam, he might still be here now.

Miles rushed to find Tristan, he wasn't letting her leave like that.

"Tris!" He called across the hallway as soon as he saw the platinum blonde boy. "I need a favor."

"Miles, what do you want?" Tristan replied, disgusted.

"I need Maya's address, its urgent."

"There's no way in hell youre getting it from me." He said, starting to walk away from Miles.

Miles grabbed him lightly by the shoulder. "Tris, it's important. Zig wouldn't leave her alone until I came, and she ran out of the school after. I need her address." He said, desperately.

Maya got home and ran up to her room. She let her tears freely fall, and searched through her desk, finally pulling out a picture frame. She smiled down at it, holding it in her hands. She still remembers that day with Cam like it was yesterday.

"I miss you," She whispered, running her thumb along the edge of the picture. She looked up, and saw a struggling Miles trying to open her window. He succeeded, and hopped in her room. "You okay?" He asked, worried.

Maya took one hand off the picture frame and wiped under her eyes, not realizing she was still indeed holding the picture of her and Cam.

Miles looked at the picture. "Hey, who's that?" Miles shifted his gaze from the picture to Maya's face.

"He's.. he's.." Maya trailed off.

* * *

**I'm so freaking bad at making long chapters. D:**

**I'm really sorry about that, but school is starting next week, I still have a ton of plans, still need to finish my school paper, and still have horseback riding. So, I'm doing the best I can, and I apologize if my best isn't good enough.**

**I'd appreciate reviews, I truly loveeee reading them, they make me really happy. I'll try to update when I can!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the awesome reviews! I was motivated to write sooner than planned to please you guys! Sorry these coming chapters may be on the short side, I'm not good with writing a huge chunk in one sitting, unless it's a one-shot or something, and I'm super busy so I'll be updating whenever I can!**

* * *

Maya took a deep breath. _Where are your guts, Matlin? You can't keep him a secret forever. You can't burst into tears every time someone asks about him, either. Suck it up and tell him._

"Campbell Saunders." She let out. Miles looked at her, confused, allowing her to continue on. "He was on the Ice Hounds, MVP, actually. NHL hopeful. And.." Maya sighed. "My boyfriend." She finished, a rush of relief flooding over her, for some reason.

"He _was_?" Miles asked. "As in, he graduated?"

Maya shook her head. "He committed suicide. Last year." She said simply, trying to keep her emotions back.

Miles' eyes widened. "Wow, um, I'm so sorry, Maya. I- I can't even imagine." He said, clearly taken aback. He had never really been exposed to many suicide situations involving people around him.

"How are you dealing?" He asked, and soon regretted it. _Who asks that? God, I'm so stupid!_

Maya shrugged. "I don't. It's just kinda always there, whether I'm focused on it or not. Him being gone, I mean." She added.

Miles looked for what to say next, but after a little bit he realized he wasn't going to find it in one of Maya's picture frames, so he focused his glance back on her.

Maya put the picture down after a while of silence and stood up. "You know, sometimes I don't even know how I should feel about it." She said, with a crazy look in her eye, before she snapped back to reality. "I just sometimes, I don't know why I feel sad all the time, he chose to leave me, he chose to leave everything he had here and I just think about how I shouldn't be sitting here drowning in my sorrows because he gave up. But other times I just ache to hear his voice one more time in person, hold his hand, help him see how much he had here that was worth living for." She sighed, sitting back down. "I hate thinking like that, that I shouldn't feel bad, but I can't help it sometimes.. and I hate myself for that."

Miles shook his head. "You can't hate yourself for the way you feel." He said, looking at her. "He did leave, and he did give up, but if he committed suicide he probably wasn't well, wasn't thinking straight. The more you think about it the more time your mind has to wander and-"

Maya cut him off. "He _was_ sick, but I didn't know that. That kid who wouldn't leave me alone earlier, he, told Cam to get out of my life forever if he wanted what was best for me. Because Zig would stop at nothing to get Cam away from me so he could have me to himself. But I don't want Zig, I never have. And now he's the reason Cam isn't here and I hate him for it. I hate him.. I hate him." Maya finished, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Maya, don't cry. Zig isn't worth it, he won't be coming near you again." He said, getting up and sitting next to her on her bed. "I promise."

* * *

**Gah! This is much much shorter than usual and I apologize! I really wanted to get a little out to you guys since I'm going to be really busy. It's actually 12:30 AM for me and I have a horse show to go show in in about 8 hours so I figured now is the best time to finish up the mini chapter and post for you guys!**

**Don't expect much the beginning of the week, but I'll see if I can get a chapter out towards the end of the week. :) Much love! Thanks for your patience as well! xoxo**


	5. Update! Please read

**I've been trying to write the next chapter for a while, but I've been having such a blank! I only have 90 words written and I've been trying to write for weeks.**

**I just.. don't know how to continue. What to say next, what should happen, how paced everything should be, etc.**

**Just don't think I'm abandoning this story, I'm trying not to!**

**I will delete this update in a day or two, but if you have any ideas/feedback please don't hesitate to leave it in the reviews! :)**


End file.
